List of Dragonlance modules and sourcebooks
Dragonlance modules and sourcebooks are modules and sourcebooks printed for the Dragonlance campaign setting in the Dungeons & Dragons style of game. The Dragonlance game project began with Tracy and Laura Hickman, and the idea of a world dominated by dragons. As they drove from Utah to Wisconsin so Tracy could take up a job with TSR in 1981 they discussed this idea.(Archer 2004) In 1982 Tracy proposed at TSR a series of three modules featuring evil dragons. When this plan reached then head of TSR Gary Gygax it fitted well with an idea he had considered of doing a series of 12 modules each based on one of the official Monster Manual dragons. The project was then developed, under the code name "Project Overlord" to plan the series. The original group included Tracy Hickman, Harold Johnson, Larry Elmore, Carl Smith and Jeff Grubb.(Dobson 1985:4) a dungeon masters guide to the dragonlance series Later in the development process it was decided that a trilogy of fantasy novels would be released with the modules. Originally an external writer was hired, but the design group found themselves more and more disillusioned with his work. At this point it was suggested that Hickman and Margaret Weis, an editor in TSR's book department who had become involved with the project, ought to write the books. They wrote the five chapters over a weekend and were given the job to write the accompanying novels based on that. Sourcebooks File:Dragonlance Adventures 1987 book cover.jpg|''Dragonlance Adventures'' File:AtlasDragonlance.jpg|''The Atlas of the Dragonlance World'' File:PG1 TSR2143 Player's Guide to the Dragonlance Campaign.jpg|''Player's Guide to the Dragonlance Campaign'' *''Dragonlance Adventures'' (1987) *''The Atlas of the Dragonlance World'' by Karen Wynn Fonstad (1987) *''Player's Guide to the Dragonlance Campaign'' (1993) Boxed sets *''Time of the Dragon'' (1989) *''Tales of the Lance'' (1992) *''Dwarven Kingdoms of Krynn'' (1993) Battle Lines ''The Sylvan Veil'' * Rules required: SAGA System or Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. * Author: William W. Connors & Miranda Horner. * First published: 1999. * Description: The Sylvan Veil contains source material about the Silvanesti elves, describing many aspects of their status after the Chaos War. It contains adventure hooks and artifacts, along with various maps. The book deals with Silvanesti, a nation of elves, after a magical shield they had placed over it falls. Aside from the source material, it contains an adventures wherein the heroes go on a quest to save a major elven city. ''Rise of the Titans'' * Rules required: SAGA System or Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. * Author: Richard Dakan. * First published: 2000. * Description: Rise of the Titans contains information about the culture of the ogres of the Dragonlance campaign setting, as well as their two main nation of Blode and Kern. It contains information on using ogres as player characters. It also deals with a new ogre race called Titans, huge and intelligent ogres who believe they know how to restore ogre society. The adventure of the book takes the adventuring party into the ogre lands on a rescue mission for elven diplomats that the ogres have kidnapped. Their goal is also to stop the Titans from gaining further power. Chaos War Adventures ''Seeds of Chaos'' * Rules required: SAGA System or Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. * Author: Douglas Niles. * First published: 1998 * Description: Seeds of Chaos is adventure that takes place during the Chaos War. It allows players to be either the evil Knights of Takhisis in a siege attempt on Palanthas, a large port city, or defenders of that city. The book also focuses on trying to find a way to fend off Chaos's attacks. ''Chaos Spawn'' * Rules required: SAGA System or Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. * Author: Douglas Niles. * First published: 1999 * Description: Chaos Spawn pits your heroes against one of Chaos' strongest minions: the Daemonlord. They must race against time to save the city of Maelgoth and its citizens from a terrible fate at the hands of this spawn of Chaos. If it razes Maelgoth, the Lord of Daemons may grow too powerful for anyone to stop—your heroes are Ansalon's last best hope!. DL - Dragonlance Modules DLA - Dragonlance Adventures DLA1: Dragon Dawn * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Deborah Christian * First published: 1990; DLA1 Dragon Dawn was written by Deborah Christian, with a cover by Larry Elmore, and was published by TSR in 1990 as a 64-page booklet with a large color map and an outer folder. * Description: Dragon Dawn is the first of an adventure trilogy which begins in the League province of Highvale. This adventure is the first of an epic trilogy beginning in the previously unknown continent of Taladas and ranging out to the Astral plane. Players must track down the dragon killers and warn the conclave of the Othlorx, but those are only the first steps in thwarting a dreadful conspiracy aimed at all of Krynn! In this adventure, the player characters must stop neutral dragons from being killed. The module includes a map of Taladas. DLA2: Dragon Knight * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Rick Swan * First published: 1990 * Description: Dragon Knight is the second of three modules in an epic DRAGONLANCE series set in Taladas, the previously unknown continent on the opposite side of the planet Krynn. The players assume the roles of dragon hunters to discover the identity of the "master" behind the plan to wipe out the Othlorx (Uninvolved) dragons of Taladas. DLA3: Dragon's Rest * Rules required: AD&D 2nd edition * Author: Rick Swan * First published: 1990 * Description: Dragon's Rest is the third and final module in an epic DRAGONLANCE series set in Taladas, the previously unknown continent opposite of Ansalon on the planet Krynn, where the heroes must strive to thwart the extraplanar invasion plans of Erestem, Queen of Evil, also known as Takhisis. Failure means doom for all of Krynn! DLC - Dragonlance Classics DLC1: Classics Volume I * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Hickman, Niles, and Dobson * First published: 1990; DLC1 Dragonlance Saga Classics, Volume 1 was written by the TSR staff and published by TSR in 1990 as a 128-page book. * Description: Starting from the Inn of the Last Home in Solace, journey throughout the lands of Ansalon and defy the evil that threatens to overwhelm an entire continent. Explore the lost city of Xak Tsaroth, defeat the mighty Black Dragon Khisanth, and recover the crystal staff of Mishakal. Penetrate the fastness of Pax Tharkas and face the evil Verminaard and the Red Dragon Ember. Can you survive the dangers of Skullcap, hounded by the undead minions of the wizard Fistandantilus? Your journey, should you survive that far, eventually takes you to the subterranean wonders of Thorbardin, the kingdom of the Dwarves. What waits for you there is known only to those who dwell within! Dragonlance Saga Classics, Volume 1 is a compilation of modules DL1 through DL4, revised for the 2nd edition rules. DLC2: Classics Volume II * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Grubb, Hickman, and Niles * First published: 1993 * Description: Relive the excitement of discovering the Stone Dragon and the Tomb of Huma! Join the heroes Silvara, and Theros Ironfeld on their journey into the heart of the highlords' realm, the city of Sanction. DLC3: Classics Volume III * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Grubb, Hickman, and Niles * First published: 1994 * Description: This 128-page book contains the maps, and descriptions that will take the heroes of Legend from the ancient port of Tarsis to the depths of the Blood Sea and, finally, to the corrupt city of Neraka, the heart of the Dark Queen's empire. Can the heroes at last foil Takhisis's evil plans forever? The answer lies within these pages! DLE - Dragonlance Expansions DLE1: In Search of Dragons * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Rick Swan * First published: 1989; DLE1 In Search of Dragons was written by Rick Swan, with a cover by Jeff Easley, and was published by TSR in 1989 as a 64-page booklet, a cardstock sheet, and an outer folder. * Description: Good, Evil, Neutrality. These three forces exist in a delicate balance crucial to the harmony of all things. Now that harmony is threatened and all of Krynn is in jeopardy. For reasons unknown, the balance among Krynn's good, evil, and neutral dragons is shifting: A deadly affliction is killing off silver dragons, and no one has seen a bronze dragon in months. What's more, the people of Krynn seem to have lost their respect for dragons, hunting them for sport, looting their treasure troves, even training them for use in circuses and sporting events! And as the adventure begins, a strange being named Khardra appears with a fascinating theory—that dragons are merely animals whose presence on Krynn may no longer be necessary! In this AD&D adventure set in the world of the DRAGONLANCE saga, players must discover what is wrong with the good dragons of Krynn. And just who is Khardra, anyway? As they investigate these mysteries, players learn many secrets of dragons. How they use their new-found knowledge determines the fate of their world. In Search of Dragons is a Dragonlance scenario that involves the beginning of a search for the ancestral home of the good dragons. The player characters must find out why Krynn's dragons have lost the respect of Krynn's population and why they have been disappearing. DLE2: Dragon Magic * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Rick Swan * First published: 1989; DLE2 Dragon Magic was written by Rick Swan, with a cover by Jeff Easley, and was published by TSR in 1989 as a 64-page booklet with a large color map and an outer folder. * Description: Dragon Magic is a Dragonlance scenario where the player characters take a journey to a cloud city, get sent through a portal to Krynn's moon of Lunitari, and stop the forces of evil from slaying the Celestial Dragon of Neutrality. DLE3: Dragon Keep * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Rick Swan * First published: DLE3 Dragon Keep was written by Rick Swan, with a cover by Jack Pennington, and was published by TSR in 1990 as a 64-page booklet with a large color map and an outer folder. * Description: Dragon Keep is a Dragonlance adventure scenario which is the climax of the trilogy started with In Search of Dragons and Dragon Magic. The player characters quest from Lunitari to Krynn's ocean depths to confront the wicked daughter of Takhisis. The module includes a map of Lunitari. DLQ - Dragonlance Quests DLQ1: Knight's Sword * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Colin McComb & Thomas M. Reid * First published: 1992 * Description: DLQ2: Flint's Axe * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Tim Beach * First published: 1992 * Description: DLR - Dragonlance Resources ''Otherlands'' * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Haring, Bennie, and Tierra * First published: DLR1 Otherlands was written by Scott Haring, Scott Bennie, and John Terra, with a cover by Fred Fields, and was published by TSR in 1990 as a 96-page book with a large color map. * Description: Otherlands is a supplement for the Dragonlance campaign setting that describes three new lands between the continents of Ansalon and Taladas. These lands include Watermere, the underwater realm of the sea elves; Chorane, the geothermically warmed underground land beneath the south pole of Krynn; and Silesia, which is a tropical jungle island. The book includes a map of all three areas. ''Taladas: The Minotaurs'' * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Colin McComb * First published: 1992 * Description: ''Unsung Heroes'' * Rules required: * Author: * First published: 1992 * Description: DLS - Dragonlance Supplements DLS1: New Beginnings * Rules required: * Author: John Terra * First published: 1991 * Description: DLS2: Tree Lords * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: John Terra * First published: 1991 * Description: DLS3: Oak Lords * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Blake Mobley * First published: 1991 * Description: DLS4: Wild Elves * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: Scott Bennie * First published: 1991 * Description: DLT - Dragonlance Tales DLT1: New Tales: The Land Reborn * Rules required: AD&D 2nd Edition * Author: John Terra * First published: 1993 * Description: ''Book of Lairs'' * Rules required: * Author: * First published: * Description: ILH - Inn of the Last Home ''Leaves From the Inn of the Last Home'' * Rules required: None * Author: Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman * First published: 1987 * Description: Leaves from the Inn of the Last Home is a 256-page softcover book designed to be used as a source book with additional role play materials for the Dragonlance campaign setting. It is a black and white compilation of short stories and mythology. It also features poetry, song and real world recipes for the War of the Lance campaign setting. ''More Leaves From the Inn of the Last Home'' * Rules required: None * Author: Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman * First published: 2000 * Description: More Leaves From the Inn of the Last Home is a 256-page softcover book designed to be used as a source book with additional role play materials for the Dragonlance campaign setting. It is a black and white compilation of short stories and mythology. It also features poetry, song and real world recipes for after the War of the Lance campaign setting. ''Lost Leaves From the Inn of the Last Home'' * Rules required: None * Author: Margaret Weis * First published: 2007 * Description: Lost Leaves From the Inn of the Last Home is a 176-page softcover book designed to be used as a source book with additional role play materials for the Dragonlance campaign setting. It is a black and white compilation of short stories and mythology. It also features poetry, song and real world recipes for the Age of Mortals campaign setting. 3rd Edition Dragonlance Sourcebooks ''Dragonlance Campaign Setting'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide and Monster Manual * Author: Margaret Weis, Don Perrin, Jamie Chambers, Christopher Coyle * First published: 2003 * Description: Dragonlance Campaign Setting is a 288-page hardcover book. It features an introduction to the geography, society and history of Krynn, as well as rules for roleplaying in that world, including player character races and classes, other creatures, and deities. ''Dragonlance Dungeon Master's Screen'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual and Dragonlance Campaign Setting * Author: Margaret Weis and Cam Banks * First published: 2003 * Description: The Dragonlance Dungeon Master's Screen is divided into two parts: a 32-page booklet, and an oversized cardboard screen featuring artwork on one side and summarized game information on the reverse. The black-and-white booklet contains sample non-player characters and some information about creatures and weapons form Krynn. ''Bestiary of Krynn'' * Rules required: * Author: * First published: 2004 * Description: ''Bestiary of Krynn, Revised'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide and Dragonlance Campaign Setting * Author: Cam Banks and Andre La Roche * First published: 2007 * Description: Bestiary of Krynn, Revised is a 155-page hardcover book with in-depth information on several dozen types of beings inhabiting Krynn. It contains a section with monstrous prestige classes and a guide to using monsters as player characters. This revised edition of the Bestiary of Krynn includes a new layout, new monsters and larger artwork from the original printing. Dragonlance Setting Sourcebooks ''Age of Mortals'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide and Monster Manual * Author: Margaret Weis, Jamie Chambers and Christopher Coyle * First published: 2003 * Description: Age of Mortals is a 223-page hardcover book designed to be used with the Dragonlance Campaign Setting, detailing the fifth age of Krynn following the War of Souls, and featuring updated races, classes, magic, monsters and geography. ''War of the Lance'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual and Dragonlance Campaign Setting * Author: Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman and Jamie Chambers * First published: 2004 * Description: War of the Lance is a 319-page hardcover book designed to be used with the Dragonlance Campaign Setting. It describes Krynn at the time of the eponymous war, and features expanded races, classes, magic, geography and in depth player characters. ''Legends of the Twins'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual and Dragonlance Campaign Setting * Author: Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman, Chris Pierson, Seth Johnson and Aaron Rosenbeig * First published: 2005 * Description: Legends of the Twins is a 208-page hardcover book designed to be used with the Dragonlance Campaign Setting. It contains material related to the Legends trilogy of Dragonlance novels, as well as for playing in past eras and alternate versions of Krynn. Dragonlance Topic Sourcebooks ''Towers of High Sorcery'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual and Dragonlance Campaign Setting * Author: * First published: * Description: Towers of High Sorcery is a 160-page hardback book detailing arcane magic and the Wizards of High Sorcery. ''Holy Orders of the Stars'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual and Dragonlance Campaign Setting * Author: Sean Everette, Chris Pierson, Cam Banks, Trampas Whiteman * First published: 2005 * Description: Holy Orders of the Stars is a 160-page hardcover book detailing religion within the world of Krynn up to the end of the War of Souls series of novels. ''Knightly Orders of Ansalon'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual and Dragonlance Campaign Setting * Author: Sean Everette, Nicole Harsch, Clark Valentine, Trampas Whiteman * First published: 2006 * Description: Knightly Orders of Ansalon is a 160-page hardcover book giving detailed information on the Knights of Solamnia, Dark Knights and Legion of Steel. ''Races of Ansalon'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual and Dragonlance Campaign Setting * Author: Cam Banks, Sean Macdonald, Clark Valentine, Trampas Whiteman * First published: 2007 * Description: Races of Ansalon is a 240-page hardcover book featuring in-depth information on the major humanoid races of the world; including Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes, Goblins, Kender, Minotaurs and Ogres. In addition, there is a chapter describing less important races, and an appendix providing race-specific feats and items. ''Dragons of Krynn'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual and Dragonlance Campaign Setting * Author: Cam Banks, Sean Everette, Amanda Valentine * First published: 2007 * Description: Dragons of Krynn is a 176-page hardcover book explaining the history, appearance and societies of dragons and their kin races in Krynn. Tasslehoff's Map Pouches Tasslehoff's Map Pouch: The Age of Mortals * Rules required: * Author: * First published: * Description: Tasslehoff's Map Pouch: Legends * Rules required: * Author: * First published: * Description: Tasslehoff's Map Pouch: The War of the Lance * Rules required: * Author: * First published: * Description: Age of Mortals Campaign ''Key of Destiny'' * Rules required: Dragonlance Campaign Setting and d20 core books * Author: Christopher Coyle * First published: 2004 * * Description: An ancient secret is discovered in an overrun border town six months after the end of the War of Souls, long ago forgotten by the elves of the east. It is a magical key- so obscure that history does not remember its form of even what it unlocks. But an unseen evil searches tirelessly, even as the lost knowledge finds its way into the most unlikely hands.Coyle, C: "Key of Destiny", back cover. Sovereign Press, 2004. ''Spectre of Sorrows'' * Rules required: Dragonlance Campaign Setting and d20 core books * Author: Cam Banks * First published: 2005 * * Description: A group of scarred survivors race to escape the horrors of the Desolation, while attempting to uncover the ancient connection between the secrets they bear and the growing taint of evil that blights the land. Characters must deal with the challenges of the unfriendly ogrelands of Kern, the mysteries of Nordmaar's trackless swamps, and an encounter with one of the Heroes of the Lance as they come closer to unraveling the uncanny link between the visions of an undead elven sorceress that haunt them and their destiny.Banks, C: "Spectre of Sorrows." Sovereign Press, 2005. ''Price of Courage'' * Rules required: Dragonlance Campaign Setting and d20 core books * Author: Cam Banks * First published: 2006 * * Description: Gellidus, known to many as Frost, is the last remaining Dragon Overlord upon the face of Krynn. This terrifying foe plans to achieve ultimate power through the dark magic of his dead cousins and a terrible pact with the powers of evil.Banks, C: "Price of Courage," back cover. margaret weis productions ltd, 2006. War of the Lance Chronicles ''Dragons of Autumn'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual, Dragonlance Campaign Setting and War of the Lance source book * Author: * First published: * Description: ''Dragons of Winter'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual, Dragonlance Campaign Setting and War of the Lance source book * Author: Jeff Grubb, Tracy Hickman, Laura Hickman, Douglas Niles, Michael Dobson, Cam Banks and Sean Macdonald * First published: 2007 * Description: Dragons of Winter is a 208-page soft cover book designed to be used as a sourcebook to the Dragonlance Campaign Setting. It is a black and white role playing adventure book that closely follows the events from the Dragonlance: Dragons of Winter Night novel. It features scenarios from the book as well as new ones with which to conduct a role playing game. ''Dragons of Spring'' * Rules required: Version 3.5 Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual, Dragonlance Campaign Setting and War of the Lance source book * Author: Jeff Grubb, Tracy Hickman, Laura Hickman, Douglas Niles, Sean Macdonald, Clive Squire and Heine Stick * First published: 2008 * Description: Dragons of Spring is a 304-page soft cover book designed to be used as a sourcebook to the Dragonlance Campaign Setting. It is a black and white role playing adventure book that closely follows the events from the Dragonlance: Dragons of Spring Dawning novel. It features scenarios from the book as well as new ones with which to conduct a role playing game. Notes See also * [[List of Dungeons & Dragons modules|List of Dungeons & Dragons modules]] * Dragons of Light (anthology by Orson Scott Card) References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * [http://www.tsrinfo.net/archive/dl/dl-dl7.htm Dragons of Light at a fan made TSR archive] * [http://www.tsrinfo.net/archive/dl/dl-dl12.htm Dragons of Faith at a fan made TSR archive] * Modules and sourcebooks